


the woman she´s spending time with

by teaatyazs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Lesbians, Sibling Banter, like REALLY jealous, tea in the tardis, the doctor´s hands are not always where they´re supposed to be, yaz being jealous, yaz is groceries shopping, yaz loves the doctor, yaz´s sis sonya makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaatyazs/pseuds/teaatyazs
Summary: 'I did. But I don't get it. In the grocer's an hour ago you bad-mouthed her, Sonya.' Yasmin stood up giving her sister a dirty look.'That was before I knew her. Why does my sister always have to be the party pooper?' she scoffed. 'Mum and Dad can wait. Hey Doctor, why don't you just like - dump my sister and then take me to one of these... planets you told me 'bout instead?'***Sonya follows her sister into the TARDIS. The Doctor invites them for tea but Yaz doesn´t like the way Sonya behaves when with the Doctor. Oh yeah, this is a thasmin fic btw.





	the woman she´s spending time with

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is based on a dream I had a few days ago so... enjoy

'So this Doctor-woman of yourn - is actually someone you're spending time with?' her younger sister asked arching an eyebrow. 

Yasmin's heart jumped. She looked at her Sonya who gave her a questioning look. 

'Ta, duck.' 

'Thanks.' Yasmin put the purse into the pocket of her jacket. 'What's so surprising?' She asked matter-of-factly while checking the receipt. 'Take the groceries' 

Sonya put her mobile away and took the bag. 'Well, one could say the fact you're _actually having_ friends, but- I'm wondering - where did you meet her? What do you know 'bout her?' She followed her sister. 'I mean, don't you think she's a bit... weird?'

Yasmin almost bumped into the door. 'Why do you think she's weird? You don't know her. You know nowt 'bout her.' she snapped and turned 'round.

'But you do know her better than me? What's her full name again?' _Sonya didn't know when to stop._

'The Doctor.' 

'That's no name a mother gives her child. Unless she wants them to be bullied at school. She didn't even tell you her name, Yasmin. I'm reyt worried 'bout you. And you should reyt find friends your age, like Ryan.'

'Sonya, can you just shut it for a minute or else you take the tram!' 

The younger girl arched an eyebrow again but gave it a rest. 

***

The ride back home was good. Sonya kept looking and tapping at her mobile phone chatting with friends as Yasmin assumed. And she was absolutely fine with it. Her sister stopped asking the annoying questions after all.  
She loved her sister. There was no question about it. But occasionally there were days she thought her life would be easier if she was an only child.

Yasmin was walking back to Park Hill with her sister and the groceries when she suddenly spotted the familiar blue police box. She stopped, turned 'round and then looked at her sister, who didn't take notice of her sisters odd behaviour but kept walking. 

'Sonya, I gotta check something. See you in a few' Yasmin didn't wait for an answer but went straight to the blue box. She knocked at the door and it swung open immediately. Her heart jumped again. Without hesitation Yasmin went inside and put the bag with groceries down. 'Doctor?'

The Tardis was well lit on the inside and Yasmin's eyes wandered 'round to look for the Doctor. But she couldn't find her so she decided to call her name again. 

'Yaz! What are you doing in here? Oh it's lovely to see ya. I love to see ya- chuffed' Yasmin had a million butterflies in the stomach immediately she felt the woman's touch. She saw the Doctor's arms embracing her and felt her warm body leaning against hers. So she closed her eyes and put her hands on the Doctor's. Savouring every single second of the brilliant moment. Of the fabulous hug. 

The Doctor pulled her gently towards what Yaz assumed was the console panel. 'Come on I gotta show ya something, Yaz'

'Yasmin, what the hell are you doing inside a - ' Sonya's jaw dropped. 'No way! It is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.'

The women spun 'round. Yasmin stared at her younger sister. She felt heat spread throughout her chest and upwards into her cheeks. 'Sonya?'

'It's the Doctor' Sonya pointed at the petite woman.

'Yes it is me.' the Doctor had a dorky smile on her face and pointed at herself. 'You're Yaz's sister!' she realised.

'Sonya' she frowned 'how is it bigger on the inside? Are you two playing a trick on me?' 

'S'pose we're not, are we Yaz?' now the Doctor frowned. 

'No. Sonya, what are you doing- why'd you follow me?' Yasmin walked towards her sister, hands placed on her hips.

'Oh this is exciting. Yaz's sister in the Tardis. Welcome Yaz's sister. Would you fancy a cuppa?' the Doctor tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

Sonya was still standing at the door when the Doctor turned 'round and left the room to get some tea. 

***

'So again... You're telling me this is your ship?' Sonya leant over to the Doctor. 

'Yep.' she said proud. 

Yasmin felt a hand slipping over her thigh. She felt heat spreading from the spot. _No, this was not_ \- she looked at the Doctor. _Did she just do this?_

'You're not as bad as I though, tho' Sonya grinned at the Time Lord. 

'Thanks. Did you hear that Yaz? Your sister thinks I am not as bad as she thought' the Doctor was too delighted about this statement. Or at least for Yaz's taste. 

'You're great too. Like Yaz. Yaz is amazing.' The Doctor put her hand onto the table and grinned at Yasmin. 

Yasmin blushed and felt her heart jump again. But the smile she had on her face died the moment Yaz saw her sister's hand touching the Doctor's. 

Yasmin's look became gloomy as she clenched her teeth and said barely audible 'We have to go, Sonya. Now. Mum and Dad are waiting.' 

The Doctor didn't notice Yasmin's voice shaking but Sonya did. And she decided to provoke her older sister. Deliberately. 'Oh Yasmin, I don't wanna go. Not yet. This woman seems fun. And I really want to get to know her better.' 

'Yaz did you hear that?' The Doctor nodded repeating Sonya's words.

'The two of you were talking since she got us tea.' Yasmin looked at the Doctor 'I did. But I don't get it. In the grocer's an hour ago you bad-mouthed her, Sonya.' Yasmin stood up giving her sister a dirty look. 

'That was before I knew her. Why does my sister always have to be the party pooper?' she scoffed. 'Mum and Dad can wait. Hey Doctor, why don't you just like - dump my sister and then take me to one of these... planets you told me 'bout instead?'

Yasmin couldn't believe her ears. This whole thing was moving into a direction Yasmin didn't like. _Not at all._

'Yaz I am sorry, but... one planet for your sister doesn't seem too much to ask.' She turned towards Sonya 'But you must be fully aware this could be dangerous. Potentially fatal.' the Doctor looked into her eyes. She searched for a glimmer of fear, for hesitation. She found neither. Sonya's look was challenging, she was hungry for adventure. It reminded the Doctor of Yaz. 

'Sick. I'm gonna tell all my friends, they wouldn't believe me. But I got my mobile, so-' she pointed at her mobile phone.

'No pictures allowed. Nor bragging in front of your friends.' Yasmin struggled to keep her temper.

'Sorry, Yaz is right. There are few rules.'

'Like what happens in your ship stays in your ship, Doctor?' Sonya winked at her while her hand found the Doctor's on the table once again.

'Yeah, I'm not quite sure what that's s'posed to mean...' the Doctor smiled at Sonya.

'Doesn't matter.', the younger woman grinned at her.

'It does to me, though.' Yasmin walked closer.

The Doctor noticed the tension in the air. She stood up. 'Now then, a planet for Yaz's sister... Are you joining us Yaz?' she touched Yaz's arm when asking the question. It was a tender touch, Yaz felt it was, although it was brief.

The Doctor felt a tight grip around her wrist. She looked at Yaz.

'Alright, Can I have a word with you, Doctor... please? A private word.' Yaz didn't loosen her grip. She insisted on this conversation.

The Doctor nodded and Yaz pulled her out of the console room, the grip as tight as it was at the beginning. 

They were somewhere in a corridor. Yaz released the Doctor's wrist. They looked into each others eyes. 

'You can't just - you cannot drop _all these hints_. Cannot _touch_ me all the time and then flirt with my sister in front of my eyes! Flippin' 'eck.' 

There was a brief silence. 

Then, gradually, a grin appeared on the Doctor's face. 'Are you jealous, Yaz?' 

'Am I jeal- of course I am! I mean, are you flippin' blind?' 

The Doctor chuckled 'I wasn't flirting. I mean I think I was not. It was not my intention Yaz. I just wanted to be _kind_. To your sister. She's great.' 

Yaz wanted to say something but the Doctor raised her hand to silence her. 'I didn't mean to make you feel jealous. Or to hurt you. Yaz, you know. I love you. You're amazing Yaz. Utterly brill.' 

'I love you.' Yaz didn't quite believe her ears. _Did the Doctor just-_

The Doctor came closer, gently placed one hand on Yaz's back the other one on her cheek. 

Both women kept eye contact. 

Though Yaz knew what'd come after the Doctor closed the gap between their lips, she was a bit surprised. 

***

Yaz opened her eyes. She was looking into nothing but complete darkness. She couldn't see her own hand before her face. Yaz panicked. She felt a hand searching for hers. Someone squeezed it. The next moment warm, orangey light filled the room and made her squint.

'Yaz, what's the matter?' muttered a sleep drunk Doctor with messy hair. _She looked so cute._

Yasmin's body relaxed and she watched the woman who was now trying to shield her eyes from the light. 

'It's good Doctor. I am fine. Go back to sleep.' she smiled and looked at her 'Really. Thank you, but go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream.'

The Doctor smiled worriedly 'You sure you're fine, Yaz? Because if you aren't, I can-' the Doctor made a surprised squeak when Yaz pulled her closer. And the rest of the sentence was muffled as Yaz's lips met the Doctor's. Yes, this was the woman she´s spending time with.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof you made it! Thanks for reading this fic.


End file.
